The Probie Days Are Over
by IamMeWhoAreYou14
Summary: Everything is beautiful at NCIS. The sun isn't quite all the way up yet, the news is on, and things are quiet. Then Tony DiNozzo walks in, but something isn't right. Kate and McGee can't place their fingers on it, but they can feel it... (Set before Kate's death.)


**A/N: I was bored. Can you blame me?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I just fantasize about owning it.**

 **-»-»-»-»-»**

Another day, another dollar.

Or in the case of the Naval Criminal Investigation Service, another day, another horribly gruesome murder case involving bullets, blood, and alibis.

Agent Kaitlin Todd sat at her desk, sketching away at picture of Agent Jethro Gibbs sitting on a curb with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice when Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked out of the elevator.

As Tony passed Kate's desk, she yanked the sketch pad into her lap and fixed him with the stink eye. He glanced at her, smirked, and sat down at his desk.

"Morning, Kate."

"Did you see what I was drawing, Tony?" Kate demanded.

Tony gave her a weird look. "No, why?"

"Because I hate it when you peek at my personal stuff, and you always do that, just to annoy me."

"Well," Tony grinned, spreading his arms. "I have changed my ways."

"Ha!" Kate scoffed, stuffing her sketch pad away into a drawer. "I'll believe it when I see some sign of it."

"Fine by me."

There was an awkward silence. When Tony failed to start up an inappropriate conversation or tease her about her dates, Kate began to eye her colleague with a mixture of worry and distrust. Finally the silence was too much.

"Are you okay?" she blurted.

Tony looked up from his computer screen. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you today?"

"You're acting weird."

"You say that a lot."

Another awkward silence.

"Tony, what are you looking at?"

"The files of a navy seal that went missing two years ago."

"Oh. No video games? No fashion models?"

"Nope. I have work to do."

Kate stared at Tony with horror. "What is wrong with you!?"

Tony looked up with confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm the same Anthony DiNozzo that came in yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, for the last two and a half years."

"If you say so. But I'm watching you, Mr. Di Nozzo."

"Yes, ma'am."

Five silent minutes later, Timothy McGee trotted into the office, his coat slung over his left arm. He nodded quickly to his colleagues and made for his desk.

"Good morning, Kate; Tony."

Kate looked up and smiled. "Hello."

Tony gave a quick two fingered salute. "Hey, Timothy."

Kate and McGee froze. Their heads turned slowly in unison to stare at Tony, who looked up.

"What?"

Kate swallowed, and McGee took a few paces backward before sitting down at his desk. He then proceeded to pull out a medical mask and quickly donned it, giving Tony a terrified stare.

Tony looked around with a disgusted expression.

"What did I say?"

Kate edged her hand toward her weapon. "You just called McGee 'Timothy'."

"That's his name isn't it?"

"Whatever happen to Probie?"

"I told you, and I have mended my wounded ways. The Probie Days are over."

McGee choked, and suddenly Kate stood up, swiftly palming her gun and pointing it at Tony's head. "Who are you, and what have you done with my coworker?"

Tony raised his hands above his head.

"What is your deal this morning?" he spat indignantly. "I come in trying to be all nice and polite—I ignored your drawing and everything-!"

"I said, 'Who are you?'"

"Kate."

Kate squeaked as the weapon was plucked from her hand. She whipped around.

"Gibbs!"

The ex-marine walked around to his desk, holding a cup of coffee. "Kate."

There was silence.

"Agent Todd," Gibbs asked as he sat down in his chair. "Why are you shooting at my agent?"

"That canNOT be Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs," Kate declared. "He's an imposter."

"And what makes you say that?"

"He, uh, called me 'Timothy'," McGee added hoarsely.

Gibbs blinked, as if the reason for that was perfectly obvious. "Isn't that your name?"

"And he didn't peek at my drawing or rifle through my trash when he came in," Kate stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gibbs asked, looking up at Kate.

"Well, yeah, but…" Kate trailed off. She frowned and looked back at the DiNozzo desk, which Tony had apparently ducked under at first available opening. He was slowly raising his head above the rim of the desk, looking around for a weapon trained at his head. His eyes caught Kate's and he glared at her. Kate gave him a look and glanced back to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at her as he took a sip of coffee. He set the cup down at looked at Tony, who was now sitting in his chair, scowling furiously at Kate's back.

"Maybe our little DiNozzo is finally growing up."

THE END

-»-»-»-»-»-»-»

 **A/N: I thought of this a while back when Tony was still the crazy lady chaser. I figured Kate would be scared, and so I wrote this. Sorry, it's probably crap. But it was fun to right. In an earlier version, Kate fired a round and scared the crap out of everyone. (Tony was fine.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
